The Vongola Orphanage
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: Sometimes Tsuna thinks his mom just likes hording children. ALL27, FLUFFY AND UNASHAMED
1. Into & Hibari

**KHR**

**The Vongola Orphanage**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only...**

**Pairing: Future All27 (the best one...Fufufufu...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

Mama lived to help people.

She was a nurse for a long time (how she met daddy) and now, she was raising her child and as happy as she could be. Although Mama was airheaded and a bit dim, she was dependable and strong willed. If something needed to be clean, it would damn well be cleaned. If Tsuna needed a nap, then he would have his nap. And if an orphanage needed to be helped off its feet and headed by someone, then it would be the best damn orphanage the world had ever seen.

So when her husband's good friend and son's godfather had come to her, speaking of an orphanage in the Namimori building off 27th street that an elderly woman had run into the ground, she stepped up.

In a day and a half, the three story apartment had been renovated, redecorated, reupholstered, re… wall-papered and redone.

The first story had its entry way and branching off to one side where there was a squished dining room, a tiny bathroom, and a living room while the other half was just for cooking. The second being mainly bedrooms and two bathrooms, four snug bedrooms each with four beds, and the third was Mama's bedroom and office for the legal droll.

The Namimori building was no longer the same old building.

And Mama had her orphanage. It was a quick plan because there was no way Mama would allow anybody to be without a loving and caring home if she had to die to make that happen, then she would. Although she hoped it wouldn't come to that because there was no way her husband and Tsuna could manage without her.

And that's how the Vongola Orphanage was reborn with as much fire as it could hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari Kyouya<strong>

Tsuna had no idea when Hibari had moved into the Namimori building, maybe he'd been there forever (people did call him the ghost of Namimori!), maybe he'd been left there as a baby, maybe he was an alien, maybe Gokudera's rubbing off on him...

All Tsuna really knew was that Hibari had been scaring the shit out of him for as long as he could remember. Hibari had been scaring him by appearing out of alley ways or in his window, peaking in at him while he played with some of the other babies and sometimes older kids and yelled at him for making mess for _years_. Even when he officially was living in the orphanage (as in, he had his own bed and ate Mama's food, although, away from the crowd) he continued to harass Tsuna and, acording to Hibari, always would.

When Tsuna was three and Hibari was six, he took the first step to make friends with the ghost of the Namimori building.

When most of the other three year olds in camp were crying on their mats at nap time, sobbing about the bogie man or some other ridiculous monster Tsuna would be crying about something else.

Hibari was the monster on the roof or in his window that kept him up at night, and not just him. The monster of a boy had been beating the crap out of anyone he considered deserving and leaving a trail of wreckage a mile long. Everyone thought he was a vampire hell bent and blood lusting. Tsuna did too, for a little bit at least.

But one night, when Tsuna couldn't sleep and Dino wasn't around to comfort him, he saw something out the window opposite him.

Just a passing glance was when he saw it, the top of something furry pressed against the glass. His little heart skipped a beat and his sat up a bit more to see more of the head. Then he stood on his bed to see beter.

And there, just outside, slumped over on the fire escape and… sleeping was none other than the devil himself. Tsuna's first, and most predictable, reaction was a mental '_Hiie!_' and then his second?

Noticing how peaceful Hibari looked. A blood sucking, biting, evil monster wouldn't sleep, especially not in such a cute way... right?

Hibari's shaggy black bangs ruffled over his closed eyes and body bent in an uncomfortable arch between the cold, metal railing the brick building yet he still looked remarkably more relaxed then he ever had awake.

Tsuna clumsily hopped off his bed and stumbled silently, his slippers making no sound on the carpet, to the bed on the opposite wall that was under the window and… he opened the window.

He didn't know why, maybe his mom's desire to help people was rubbing off on him or maybe he was just like that. But whatever the reason, thinking it over in the future, Tsuna was glad he had. But one thing he could have done without was poking the sleeping bear.

"Hibari…?" he whispered softly, "Is that your name? Hibari? Wake up… please, wake up… and don't be angry." He finished squeakily, then slowly reached out and touched Hibari's head as softly as he could.

Hibari jolted awake. Literally jolted, all his muscles tensing and springing to life in the instant Tsuna touched him. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Tsuna's small, chubby hand.

"Do you want to die?" Hibari snarled, turning toward Tsuna and fixing him with one of his famous Hibari glares. Oh God, it should be illegal for a six year old to have a voice that deadly.

"Owch!" Tsuna 'eep'ed and stuttered out his explanation, but being a three year old, he was having difficulty with his lack-luster vocabulary, "I-I-I… I just… S-s-s-s…sorry, the window's o-open?" He bit his lip and shyly tried to pull his hand away but was getting nowhere.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, "So, what of it, herbivore." He demanded, pulling on Tsuna's arm so he was almost dangling out of the window.

In between his hiccups, Tsuna managed to blubber out, "You can sleep in here." Then he went on to babbling the way only three year olds can.

Hibari loosened his grip and scowled, his dark, scary eyes meeting Tsuna's tearful copper ones, judging the boys appearance using the sharp street lamps and the occasional passing car, "Fine. If you insist and if it will stop your eternal crying…" Hibari stood strait and climbed skillfully through the window, surprising Tsuna, "What, you're not going to start that whimpering again are you, herbivore?" Hibari growled once he was completely inside and standing at the head of the bed staring the small boy down.

But Tsuna didn't, instead he did something rather unpredictable. He smiled. A smile that literally lit of the room, the morning sun trying to shine through the smog of the city had nothing on this smile. The time of day inside the room changed and it mid day with the sun clearly shining like after a rainy day.

With the light, Hibari could clearly make out every corner of the room from their current position on the bed to Tsuna's bed to the two others to their left and the wardrobe along with the skinny door on the right. Hibari could make out wall paper patterns and along with the carpets color.

The light was new and so _perfect_. Even with the melting in his chest, Hibari's face remained blank but his eyes were only slightly narrowed.

The smile remained on the brunette's face; "I'll go get an extra blanket, Hibari!" he chirped and hopped off the bed in search for extra blankets. Once Tsuna and his smile disappeared from his line of sight, the light did too. It shut off like a light switch and Hibari was plunged back into the ever familiar darkness that plagued him. He grimaced and shouted out for the other, wanting him to come back and make the light come with him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He called quietly, as to not wake the rest of the children in the other rooms of his mother (although he doubted that if Tsuna tripping over every trippable object while looking for a blanket did not wake her up then his little call would certainly not), "Tsunayoshi!" he spoke again, the same way someone would yell for a waiter or a butler, the ever demanding Hibari…

Tsuna poked his head back in, "Hibari…?" he answered, stumbling back in the (their?) bedroom with wide, confused eyes.

Hibari rolled his steely ones, "Stop being stupid, Tsunayoshi. Just simply take the unused blankets off those to beds and put them on our bed." Tsuna's face lit up the room again as he beamed.

"Oh, Hibari's smart." Had Tsuna been a bit older or a bit smarter, he would have wondered how Hibari knew his name or what he meant by 'our bed' but, Tsuna will be Tsuna, so he noticed nothing. He spent a great deal of energy tugging the blanket's over to Hibari (it was hard!) while the other made himself quite comfortable.

"Here, now you won't be cold." Tsuna chimed after setting the sheets and comforters over his roommate and patting down the creases, "Goodnight!" he said before making his way back to his bed.

"Stop walking!" Tsuna turned, again with the wide eyes, "What makes you think you're sleeping in that bed?"

Predictably, Mama was ecstatic about the idea of having another child in the house.

That morning, Hibari was registered in the system, no longer some creepy nameless kid roaming around in allies and beating the crap out of random people out after eleven and was handed over to child services then to Tsuna's mother.

The next Monday, Hibari was dragged, kicking and screaming, to school first grade. After that catastrophe, Hibari was given a surprisingly stern talking to by Mama and his misbehaving stopped almost entirely. He, after all, did not want to upset Mama (NO ONE wanted that, least she go into lioness mode) so he kept his cool…

Within limits of course, because, no matter where he was, no one got away with breaking the rules. Not a one. Even Tsuna. Especially Tsuna. Hibari would always bite Tsuna, that's just how they're relationship worked.

* * *

><p><strong>LONG ASS AN: I WILL DO THIS. I WILL WRITE THIS! *determination* I'm planning to have a lot more chapters, like with Dino, Fuuta, Gokudera, Mukuro and Yamamoto and the like. I just started with Hibari because... I dunno, I like him? I like his unpredictability and his batshit insane-ness ^^**

**I will not allow this story to fall in betwean the cracks! 'cause I like it, suprisingly.**

**Although, I tried to have this story be in Japan but fuck it, I don't know how their foster system works so now it's a classic old-type American orphanage xD ****But seriously, I think this would classify as more of a 'group home' then an orphanage (which are outdated now but I like being cliche) but I dunno... Hmph. Whatever, this is fanfiction, logic is as present here as it is in the movie '2012' So... suck it.**

**I may change the time period so it's a little more acurate but I'll most likely make shit up (lol Fox News fact checking FTW)****And I couldn't help but imagine thost Boston/Brooklyn type appartments where I grew up ^^ I've been being nostalgic a lot lately so this was most likely spurred from that xD**

**As for the format... I think I may give each character and Tsuna their own little section then once I'm done mix it up but I dunno, plans are made to be changed ^^**


	2. Mukuro & Bail

**KHR**

**The Vongola Orphanage**

**Disclaimer: Not even**

**Pairing: Future All27 (the best one...Fufufufu...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rokudo Mukuro<strong>

Again. That stupid war addict was bothering him _again_. Jeez, he wasn't doing anything. Just dealing with some old Estrangeo business and other stuff and that stupid, stupid, stupid Skylark had to come over and pick another fight. Like always, Hibari and Mukuro had ignored everything but the other and fought until the cops came and tore the two young teenagers apart.

But unlike all the other times, Mukuro didn't have his sister's 'Cheery Blossom' perfume that Hibari was oh so allergic to so there was more physical beating and less standing over Hibari's unconscious body and laughing.

AND his dear Chrome had been up all night coughing so Mukuro was tired both from lack of sleep and the fair amount of stress he was under also impeded his many awesome and impressive abilities. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

In other words... "Have you learned something from this match, Rokudo Mukuro?" the Japanese boy smirked down at the kneeling form of a very exhausted, half dead Mukuro. The only solace Mukuro took in this rather depressing situation was that Hibari looked just as bruised and battered as he was.

"Kufufu, yes, dear Skylark." the purple haired boy, Mukuro, smirked in his seamless way, "Now I know better, next time, I won't deal with the damn Estrangeo near your precious 'Namimori house'." he snickered, stumbling forward raising his knife to attack Hibari who raised his fists both making movements forward.

"Hibari! Is that you?"

Mukuro blinked as his enemy jolted, his eyes widening the slightest bit. Like he was _scared_.

No way was he scared of the boy who had just stupidly walked into the light? The short, skinny little boy with big, wide doe eyes was scaring the Skylark, "Hibari, it is you!" his confused face split into a beaming grin. Mukuro's heart skipped a beat. Or four, God that smile gave his cavities diabetes!

"Tsunayoshi, turn away!" he roared, spinning away from Mukuro making the purple haired teen twitch with announce. Mukuro was not one to be ignored, in fact, of all the things that pissed him off, Hibari being one of them, being ignored was the worst.

"Hi-Hibari..." the person running towards them slowed and looked on shyly, "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the slight tilt to the right in Hibari's stance.

"No I'm not! Go home!" Hibari insisted with his lips upturning into a snarl letting more thick blood drip down his chin, "Are you ignoring me on purpose, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari started towards, but that had been a mistake. He had walked under the soft, dead light of the street lamp, revealing his many wounds and light purple bruising.

"Oh, Hibari! You're really hurt!" the boy (Tsunayoshi?) dropped his grocery bags and held his hands over his mouth, "Here, I got some bandaids- ack!" Hibari had taken a huge step and ended up by Tsunayoshi's side.

"I'm not, and if you don't leave right now, I'll bite you." and with that, he lifted a bruised hand and pressed it against the other's cheek, slowly bringing it closer to his own mouth, "Too late." Tsunayoshi squeaked (there was no better word for it, he _squeaked_) and blushed brightly when Hibari nipped his cheek, "Go home, there is nothing left here." he said, pushing Tsunayoshi away as he limped out of the light of the street lamp and disappeared, as was his way.

"K-kufufufu..." Mukuro choked out, as he shakily stood from his kneeling position, "Who are you, to be so kind to extend a hand to that skylark?"

"Oh... Oh are you okay? Jeez, that stupid Hibari-" Tsuna quickly turned to make sure Hibari was no where near, making Mukuro snicker, "-did you fight him? Here, come with me!" Tsuna gently helped Mukuro out of the alley, "Me and my family live right here..."

Mukuro blinked, "You'd let me into you're home without my name? What grade are you in? Surely you've learned about strangers..."

"I'm in my sixth year of elementry school if that what you're asking." Tsuna said as he picked up both of his bags, carefully keeping Mukuro on his feet, "And Mama practically keeps the door wide open... you'd be free to walk in and rob us anyway."

That morning, Gokudera awoke to no Tsuna drooling away in his bed and was immediately troubled by it. Tsuna _never_ woke up before Gokudera, and if he did, he would just sit around in his bed pretending to sleep. Yet, still, no Tsuna.

He glanced over to Hibari's... bed/mattress on the floor and he saw that the freak was sitting there with his eyes also trained on Tsuna's empty, still made bed too.

"Where's Tsuna?" Gokudera growled at the other, bristling and sitting up like he was about to pounce.

"I don't know. I came home and he was not in bed. I assumed he was with you, dog." Gokudera made a hissing sound, "Or kitten?"

Gokudera opened his mouth to retaliate but decided against it, his desire to find Tsuna to high, "Whatever, maybe he fell asleep on the couch..." he muttered, getting up and straightening out his pajamas before leaving. Hibari followed silently.

What they saw in the kitchen deeply disturbed them.

There, on the kitchen counter, was Rokudo Mukuro with his legs swinging over the side dressed in nothing but his pineapple boxers. Bandaging him up was Tsuna, in all his adorable-ness.

The younger boy pressed a warm rag to one of Mukuro's many cuts, testing it, "This one seems okay, you're lucky Hibari didn't have a weapon."

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I feel lucky-" but his voice trailed off apon seeing the two in the doorway, Mukuro took the chance to pull the unsuspecting brunette closer, "Kufufufu..." he laughed eerily as Tsuna fell onto his lap into a kind of awkward hug.

"What are you doing, Mu- Hiiie! G-Gokudera, Hibari... um- I!"

"Hm... Tsunayoshi, why is the Skylark and that silver dog looking so stupid?"

"H-hiiie..."

"Mm, you two may want to leave, you're making my Tsunayoshi scared, kufufuf..." the two boys stood in the door way, staring at Tsuna with wide eyes and horrified looks.

"YOU SON OF-"

_"I'm going to bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro."_

From that day on, Mukuro would appear at the house, sometimes to sleep or eat or harass Hibari and dote on/scare the crap out of Tsuna (most of the time those two had the same outcome anyway) but his life was always a mystery. No one really knew him.

Until three years after his and Tsuna first meeting, he was brought into the house with a guilty smile and two cops and a child services agent in tow. And by 'in tow' I mean, dragging him, all with disgruntled faces. Mukuro had been sixteen and caught with something that Tsuna would spent the rest of the year scolding him about. That stupid pineapple would be the death of him...

After that, Mukuro, along with his younger sister, Chrome, he soon became a resident. And all went to Hell. And when I say Hell, I mean it. Seriously, those boys are impossible. That's also about the time the then thirteen year old Tsuna adopted an aspect of his mother's personality that became known as the 'lion mode'

* * *

><p><strong>Bail<strong>

"HAYATO GOKUDERA! I AM NOT PLEASED!"

The silver haired man flinched and paled, "Ts-Tsuna..." he muttered, slowly turning to face his friend.

Outside the cell stood Tsuna, frowning angrily. His fuming mother stare which slowly morphed into his "I am going to drag you home, kill you, and leave your body in the wood" / Hibari glare once he saw Gokudera's disheveled state, "I will deal with you in a minute!" he snapped and Gokudera jumped again.

The other teenagers in the cell were gawking at the extreme emotional shift in Gokudera's personality. This was the same guy who was yelling at them and threatening to kill them before toughly handing their asses back to them... right? God, this is weird.

Tsuna barely looked at the papers he was signing; his furious eyes were focused on Gokudera's guilty looking ones. Gokudera seemed to shrink under the gaze and for a while it seemed like Tsuna was towering over him.

"I hope this is the last time he ends up back here." the officer warned Tsuna, handing him more papers. Tsuna glared through the bars making Gokudera withdraw and flinch even more.

"Oh, don't worry, officer. He won't, will you Gokudera?" Tsuna turned to the holding cell and smiled sweetly.

"N-no, of course not!" Gokudera forced out desperately, "I-I'm sorry-"

"Did I ask if you were sorry?" the small brunette cooed, closing in on his friend after handing back the papers, "Officer, before you let him out, can I speak to him?" Tsuna turned to the police officer who pulled his hands away from the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure?" he said, stepping further back.

Tsuna beamed, "Thank you," he turned on Gokudera, "Gokudera, why are you in here again?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips and glaring deeply into Gokudera's emerald eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." Gokudera muttered, bowing his head and looking away from the shorter man.

"Did I ask that?" Tsuna growled, leaning in and placing his delicate hands on the bars, then sighed off his anger and managed a kicked puppy, tearful face, changing tactics in a nano-second, "Why do you keep acting like this? It makes me so worried..." Tsuna's soft, weepy eyes slowly traveled up to Gokudera's, "Is it my fault? Am I doing something wrong?" Tsuna was growing into such a manipulative little bastard, damn you Reborn...

Gokudera's face turned redder then was considered healthy, "No way! It's all my fault and I'm really sorry!" Gokudera stepped away from the bars giving himself room to bow furiously, "I'm so, so, _so _sorry for troubling you!" ("More 'so's is not the answer here, Gokudera...") "And I won't ever do it again!" the silverette winced at the blantent lie.

Tsuna sighed, "Now whose the liar?" he snorted, "'kay, you can let him out now, officer." and he did, Tsuna dragging Gokudera out of the station by his ear, reprimanding him, "I can't believe you! You know we spend a good deal of money bailing you out all the time plus all the damages, quit dragging you're feet, Yamamoto's waiting out in the car!" there was a pause as Tsuna kicked open the front doors, slowly trailing out of earshot, "You're riding in the trunk!"

Once the two left (one still pathetically begging for forgiveness), a man sitting in the back of the cell spoke up with an evil laugh.

"Kufufufu... that silver dog is so whipped- wait, wait a minute, Tsunayoshi! You bailed me out too, right? Fufufu... very funny, Tsunayoshi... but seriously! _Tsunayoshi?_"

* * *

><p><strong>LONG(ER) ASS AN: I am what you call a 'kiss ass' so I put Mukuro and Gokudera (well, sort of Gokudera xD there will be more of him in the next chapter, like how they met and the like) in this one instead of Fuuta, Reborn and Dino.**

**Everyone's OOC, shove it, it's an AU story. And a story, I can make them OOC :I**

**Chrome will come up later, maybe after Haru and Kyoko, just because I like them more than her. I haven't figured it out yet.**

**Off topic but I like this anti-chronological format I've got going on :3**

**Thank you for reading, bless yo face.**

**Stroke my ego pwease~**


	3. Winning Streak

**KHR**

**The Vongola Orphanage**

**Disclaimer: This is null**

**Pairing: Future All27 (the best one...Fufufufu...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Winning Streak<strong>

That baseball nut had to be cheating. There was no other way that the freak of nature could manage to win over Tsuna at every damn opportunity. _No freaking way._

"What makes you think I'll allow either of you to 'date', _my_ Tsunayoshi?" Hibari scowled from across the room, watching Mukuro and Gokudera argue. They both turned on the prefect.

"Who are you, his father? Fufufu..."

"Who the fuck makes you Tsuna's social secretary?" they both snarled (Gokudera more than the other) and moved in Hibari while he lounged off to the side.

And thus it started, the way it always did. Gokudera had started an argument with Mukuro who escalated it by mercilessly teasing him then, if the argument involved Tsuna, Hibari or Dino (depending which was home) would be pulled in (Dino tripped into fights more often than not) and then they would destroy some piece of furniture and Tsuna or Mama would come running in and break up the fight. Either by crying of exploding into a raging version of their usual meek selves.

This time was different however, because luckily (or unluckily?) before they erupted into a fight, Tsuna had walked in. Walked in smiling and barring popcorn, "What you guys talking about?" he smiled.

"T-Tsuna!" Gokudera blushed.

"Tsunayoshi." the other two stated blandly.

Then the ace, the monkey wrench, the flaw in the plan that no one expected, "Tsu-_na_!" then came the other, the one they had all forgotten, "You in here?" Yamamoto poked his head in, "Oh hey! Tsuna," before anyone could do anything, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hand and was dragging him out of the room, "There's this great movie that you would love! It's totally awesome! We're going to go see it, like a date!"

"A-a date?" Tsuna stammer, on his way out the door.

"Yup! I'll pay, 'cause I'm the gentlemen-" and was cut off by the front door slamming. Leaving the other three catching flies.

Mukuro was the first to recover, closing his mouth with a snap, "I think I hate that guy."

As if beating them to Tsuna's first date was troublesome enough, Yamamoto had to continue to show them that he was a force.

"Hey Tsuna, can I kiss you?"

While the other boys danced around the question, delicately and fearful (even the ever threatening Hibari and confidant Mukuro) around the idea of claiming Tsuna's first kiss, that baseball freak had the absolute _audacity_ to _ask_.

"H-huh?" the two boys were alone in their room, Hibari and Gokudera off doing things they do like frighting small children and blowing up innocent street signs out of boredom for each respectively. Tsuna sat up from his bed to stare at Yamamoto who had been laying on his side, leaning against his palm.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked again in the same bored, yet cheery, tone that was purely his.

"Uh, um, huh?" Tsuna panicked, blushing brightly, "Wh- what - huh- why?" he burst out stupidly.

Yamamoto sat up and cocked his head to the side cheerfully, "'cause I like you! And I want to kiss you!" then added, opening his eyes, "Why not?"

Tsuna opened and closed his mouth, staring unblinkingly at his friend, were Tsuna a little smarter, he could of said a hundred reasons why but instead when he blurted out was, "I- I don't know... how..." he finished lamely, "I would... mess it up..." he muttered, glancing up at the now standing teen.

"Haha, it's fine, I can show you! See," he held out a hand after stopping right in front of Tsuna, "Stand up first." and Tsuna did, clinging to Yamamoto's hand shyly, "Good, now relax, haha, you're so tense!" once Tsuna relaxed (to a certain extent), Yamamoto leaned forward urging Tsuna to raise his head slightly by placing his hands on his smaller friend's shoulders, "Put your arms around my middle..." Tsuna's breath hitched when he saw the serious amber eyes gazing down at him, "Now close your eyes really slowly." And Tsuna let his eye lids slip down, memorized and waiting, almost craving, for the touch on his lips.

When seconds pass and no contact, Tsuna opened one eye a bit and peeked out, only to see Yamamoto frozen, eyes a little (dare I say it) scared and holding his breath, mere centimeters from him.

Tsuna was surprised and gripped harder at Yamamoto's shirt's fabric, "So..." Tsuna said softly back, fearful of his breath not smelling good like his more experienced friend even though they had both brushed their teeth for bed not five minutes ago, "So.. is this... kissing?"

Yamamoto let out his breath in an almost nervous laugh, "No... no, this is close talking." he smiled before pushing forward, connecting their lips and cutting off all communication. And thought process.

Tsuna had never felt so incompetent in his life. There he was, standing there like a scarecrow while Yamamoto did all the work! But, for some ridiculous reason, he couldn't come up with anything to do, only things he was doing wrong. He began inwardly panicking and flailing his imaginary arms.

_What am I doing standing here? Should I do something? What should I do? Oh no, what if Yamamoto doesn't like me after this? Oh no, oh no, how do people even kiss? THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN COVERED IN SCHOOL!_

His mind when blank when Yamamoto began slowly molding his lips against Tsuna's and messaging the brunette's trembling shoulders.

After a minute of constant contact yet little to no motion, Yamamoto licked at Tsuna's lips gleefully, making the smaller blush and, unsure or what else to do or what Yamamoto wanted, pursed his lips together even more. Yamamoto pulled away one a centimeter, then closed in again, this time not pushed against his lips so he could talk.

"Tsuna, haha," Yamamoto laughed, and Tsuna blushed when the Japanese' breath fanned across his face, "You _are_ really bad at this!" it was less of an insult and more of a cheerful observation, "But it's okay because you're really cute, so it makes up for it!" Yamamoto smiled wider and pressed his lips against the brunette's again.

Tsuna arched forward slightly so his and Yamamoto's bodies were pressed together and felt Yamamoto's smile quiver as he tried not to grin. In response, the baseball nut's broad hands slid down from Tsuna's delicate shoulders to his equally delicate hips. Tsuna felt himself relaxing so he poked his little pink tongue out to lick Yamamoto the same way the other had earlier making the taller boy groan lowly.

Yamamoto's arms wrapped around his lower back while his hands moved lower until-

"YOU-YOU-YOU SON OF BITCH!"

"I'm going to bit you to death."

"Kufufufu... I hope you enjoyed playing with my toy."

Yamamoto slowly let go of the shocked, only slightly comatose Tsuna and blinked a few times, looking blank and confused, "Maa maa, you guys look upset!" then laughed, before turning to Tsuna, looking bright and gleeful all of the sudden, "Haha, we got caught, eh Tsuna?"

Tsuna put his hands on his flaming cheeks and fell backwards, luckily, Yamamoto's arms wrapped around him again, leaning forward to catch him properly, "Wow, you're clumsy, Tsuna. I suppose it adds to your cuteness, huh?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna panicked, "Please stop digging you're grave!"

As it turns out, Yamamoto is a fairly good fighter. Once he gets into it and shows a bit of seriousness. And, Tsuna supposes later on as he patches up a fuming Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro while Yamamoto stood in the corner smiling stupidly, he really should have seen it coming because he probably wouldn't have survived this long (especially in this house) without some kind of martial arts skill.

That guy needs to start fighting fair.

* * *

><p><strong>(NOT AS) LONG ASS AN: Yamamoto wins at life.**

**(HOW THE FUCK DO PEOPLE WRITE STORIES WITH HIM IN CHARACTER? WHAT IS HIS CHARACTER? WHAT'S GOING ON INSIDE HIS CRAZY HEAD?)**

**I shall respond to your stroking of my ego (*cough* comments) in the next chapter which will have Reborn and Dino in it 3(**


	4. Suicide & Aprons

**KHR**

**The Vongola Orphanage**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, you would know if I did**

**Pairing: All27 (the best one...Fufufufu...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Suicide<strong>

There is only so much negative emotion that a person can contain before they withdraw and implode in a blind burst of depression and a desire to find the nearest high ledge or strong rope.

Everyone has their problems. Even Yamamoto. _Especially_ Yamamoto.

Yamamoto learned that one day in middle school, the boy he was innocently walking back to class on a grey day, smiling stupidly and swinging hiw arms when suddenly... everything stopped being funny, stopped being happy and colorful and it all melted down into a hard cancer pulsing inside his chest, clinging to his heart.

Only so much misery and anger someone can keep hidden deep inside before it gets too heavy. It gets so heavy, so unbearably heavy that Yamamoto couldn't stand straight. The weight pulling him down, off the horrible, architectural nightmare that was his school roof. A momentum that couldn't be stopped, even if he hadn't wanted to jump, he wouldn't have been able to get down.

Yamamoto looked up, seeing the horrible cloudy weather, no rain though, but the air was moist and it had the muggy, pre rain misery that Yamamoto always felt now...

He looked back down at the empty ground. Just dark concrete, no people worming their way around after the bell.

_Slow down... _I've never slowed down...

It was quiet so Yamamoto could focus on the slight tug that was pulling him to the ground, even though he was planted firmly on the ledge. There was certain moment... Nobody was up there (at first) with him on the white box that was the school until Yamamoto was spotted by some late student, he'd been running into courtyard when he'd just so happened that the student had looked up.

_What am I even doing up here..._ I'm going to jump...

Had it been a different situation, Yamamoto would have cracked up at the scream and face he made. It was just so hilarious. His mouth did a sort of half frown while it was wide open, his eyes crinkled and his arms flailed before he ran, screaming about something, into the school building. Man, what an ugly face, Yamamoto nearly laughed again at the thought.

_Why..._ Why not...

Some enough, a mass of other teenagers had congregated. All quiet and waiting for him to end his life, he wondered why they even came up to the roof if they weren't going to try to pull him off or shout at him to come down... did they just come to watch their star baseball player die?

It was a huge crowd, older students, students from his class, younger, ones he knew, ones he'd never met... it seemed like the entire school had gone to meet and stare (_but don't get to close, never close...)_ but stayed far back, like they were magnetized (_like my suicidal tendencies are contagious...)_

_Think this through..._ I've never thought a thing through in my entire life...

Did they not care anymore because he broke his arm and couldn't play anymore? Did they want him to die to? Did it just not matter anymore? They didn't care that he'd lost his home and his mother simultaneously, and then his father had been taken so cruelly, and now his dream was stolen by something so _stupid_ as a _broken arm_? It just wasn't fair! It was just so unfair, Yamamoto suddenly realized, that it made him want to stomp his feet and scream until he got what he wanted, like Lambo did.

But he couldn't do that. Because in fifteen years of living, Yamamoto had learned one thing for sure, life wasn't fair.

His relaxed his body, leaning forward far enough so he could see the ground, listening to the screams as the heavy cancer in his chest got lighter when-

"Yamamoto!" a flash of hands, brown, messy hair and tears, Yamamoto was yanked with surprising strength off the roof and ended up falling painfully on his back staring up at Tsuna's small face, "Why are you up here?" Yamamoto winced when big tears dripped onto his face, "You shouldn't do that!"

_Oh shit,_ Yamamoto suddenly thought, Gokudera's angry scowl and Hibari's clenched fists appearing in his mind, _I made Tsuna cry, those guys are gonna kill me..._

The collection of bad feelings went away. Yamamoto laughed lightly, still looking up at his friend, "So-sorry for making you worry, Tsuna!" he couldn't stop laughing, even when Tsuna fell to his knees and bawled, wailing about how worried he had been. Yamamoto raised a trembling arm and cupped Tsuna's wet cheek in an attempt to comfort him, "I won't make you cry again, yeah?"

Tsuna sniffled, his lower lip quivering in his endearing way, "Y-you better not, i-it was really scary, I though I mi-might get pulled off," Tsuna cut himself off with his own sobs.

Yamamoto's chuckles died down and his face fell into a soft, startlingly serious, smile, "Tsuna," he murmured, turning over and sitting up on his knees so he was facing his best friend, looking down at the tearful face, "I won't, I promise. You two, eh?" he lifted his arms up again to cup Tsuna's soft face, "You promise too."

"Me too... I promise too, I mean..." Tsuna frowned at the sudden serious and glanced down to the side, embarrassed at being put on the spot, particularly with the awkward, silent crowd that hadn't moved away.

Yamamoto didn't need to hear that, he knew that Tsuna would never leave and would never die. For sure, because Gokudera would sell his soul to Satan if the need arose so Yamamoto didn't need to worry.

* * *

><p><strong>That Damn Apron<strong>

Never had an article of clothing been so loved and yet so hated.

Mukuro was damned to Hell for buying that and convincing Tsuna to wear it every time he cooked. Well, Mukuro had a confirmed date with Satan for a multitude of reasons but that apron was at the top of the list.

"Mukuro... I'm not a girl, you know that right?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he held up the apron so Mukuro could see how ridiculous it looked.

Mukuro chuckled, "Of course, we used to bathe together remember?" Mukuro brought that up every time there was a chance (cheap shot), "I saw it when I was looking for something for my dear Chrome and... it just fit!" Mukuro gestured excitedly toward the adorable fabric. Compared to the last couple years of worth of extremely perverted gifts this was surprising innocent.

It was bright orange and not _that_ girly, there were ties and no frills, no bows... nothing silly that didn't belong on an apron. It was a surprisingly useful gift, mostly since Tsuna had taken up cooking since he turned sixteen to give his wonderful mother a break, "Oh..." Tsuna turned it so he could see it better and examine it for anything sexual that he could have missed, "Thank you... I guess." then his face split into a smile. "That's really nice; this is the first birthday gift that you've ever given me that I can actually use!"

And he did.

That very morning, Mukuro sat on a chair dragged into in the kitchen, watching the most adorable human person make pancakes for him and enjoying his life very much.

"Ts-Tsuna?" Gokudera's voice hit a high pitch that Mukuro had never heard from a man before, when Tsuna turned to smile at them, it was all the bomber could do to not faint, "Geh..." was all he said after that, but continued to stare.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto bit his lip and leaned back, tucking and twisting his shirt buttons nervously.

"Fratello?" Lambo and Fuuta poked their heads in after the two shocked teenagers (along with I-pin who uttered a curious, "Gege?" before silencing herself).

Fuuta and I-pin examined the the three, who were all staring at a confused Tsuna in his orange apron, both made the same (correct) conclusion about the situation, and remained silent. Lambo on the other hand yelled loudly, "Hey! What're you doing, stupid Tsuna?" he shouted even though no one else was talking.

"He's seducing me." Mukuro said very seriously, not taking his eyes off the brunette to glare at the small child like he normally did, Tsuna twitched. In all his obliviousness, he was almost always able to tell when Mukuro was being... well, perverted.

(Mukuro didn't get any pancakes.)

Tsuna neglected to notice the obvious connection between the apron and Mukuro's perverted words, so he continued to wear it. And his friends continued to enjoy it and all was well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My friend told me that Yamamoto tried to kill himself (My reaction: What? _What? WHAT?_) and I HAD to write about it. So Dino and Reborn got pushed back, sorry dudes.**

**That and my friend was making fun of me for not being able to write dramatic angst so I did (and I failed)**

**Then I wrote about the apron to make this chapter relatively readable. I don't like it 3(**

**If this chapter seems bad, it's because I have a headache and my evil roommate drank all my tea and I'm too lazy to get more and my girlfriend is working (like I should be, wut?) so no tea for me ;3; The grammies will have to sufice.**

**I lied, no reviewing today = 3=**


	5. Perspective & Ghosts

**KHR**

**The Vongola Orphanage**

**Disclaimer: Suck it**

**Pairing: All27 (the best one...Fufufufu...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Perspective<strong>

Tsuna wasn't entirely sure that he was being complimented when he was told he would make a good mother. He was pretty sure he wasn't.

Tsuna sat on an uncomfortable chair in the middle of the dark kitchen, the only light coming from the dusty windows facing the street. A shivering beam of yellow from the streetlights and several blinding white flashes from passing cars. Tsuna was honestly surprised the normally scared-of-the-dark Lambo was able to keep a trembling calm in such an environment, maybe it was the warm milk he was sipping, sitting perched on Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna had spent all night sitting up with him, the boy had been crying. Not his normal "pay attention to me" cry, but a real cry, full of grief and sadness that should be unfamiliar to a five year old.

So Tsuna had heated up some milk and held the boy on his lap in the downstairs kitchen until Lambo had drifted off clinging to him with a quiet "Mama..."

Well... maybe it _was_ a compliment.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost in the Boneyard- Part 1<strong>

'I really should have seen this coming... Honestly, this is the only thing that can come of listening to stupid Mukuro...' _Tsuna thought, pouting lightly, as he was snuggled between Yamamoto and Gokudera. Both looking equally disheveled and generally annoyed (well, as annoyed as Yamamoto could pull off) All three covered in dead leaves and splotches of mud and getting their mess all over the badly knitted quilt the graveyard foremen's grouchy wife had thrown over them while her husband called Tsuna's mama._

It was all Mukuro's fault.

_Shall I begin with this morning?_

Yet again, Mukuro had taken refuge in Mama's kitchen and was sitting there, lounging in a kitchen chair eating some of Mama's cooking with his ridiculous smirk playing across his face which only grew when Tsuna trudged into the kitchen, sleepies in the corners of his eyes half shut eyes and looking rather dazed like he was still dreaming.

"Tsunayoshi." Mukuro purred, smiling mysteriously and looking excited about something that didn't bode well for the half asleep boy who collapsed into a chair next to him.

Now, the rest of the morning went as usual, Gokudera ran down stairs in a panic (Tsuna had been missing when he woke up) then got in a fight with Mukuro, Yamamoto bumbled into the kitchen looking too happy too early in the morning, Lambo ran in screaming, I-Pin ran after him with a toothbrush, Fuuta next (calmly and cutely, as usual) and everything just sort of panned out.

After an insane (but normal for Tsuna and company) breakfast, the three boys were lazing around on the couch watching Lambo run in circles screaming in a language only three year olds (and maybe Yamamoto) could understand.

Mukuro slid into the room, elegantly avoiding the chaos on the ground, sidestepping a pillow aimed at his head by Gokudera, and falling in between Yamamoto and Tsuna with his usual smooth movements.

"So, Tsunayoshi..." he purred, Tsuna turned and raised an eyebrow, "Have you heard about the stories of the boneyard?"

Tsuna twitched away from Mukuro nervously, he had... and he most certainly did not want to hear them again.

The boneyard was cemitary a few blocks from the orphanage, huddled between an old and long dead, stone church that had been there since the begining of time (even Hibari didn't know where it came from) and a more recent building which cast a constant dark shadow over the old, rotting trees which towered over the even older tomb stones.

In other words...

Scary.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro was only spurred on by the small display of fear, "You know the story?" he looked at the other boys, Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were listening with surprising intensity.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Gokudera snapped back.

Mukuro looked far too happy for this to be considered a good thing, "Oya? Immature children know plenty of those types of rumors it seems..."

"Haha, immature? Is that how you came by it?" Yamamoto laughed, making Mukuro stiffen slightly and Tsuna snort, both wondering if that had been an intentional insult.

Mukuro recovered and let out a whispy chuckle, "The baseball boy thinks himself brave, eh?" he voice made Tsuna lean away from the source, "Alright then, you can join in on the fun..." he cackled for real this time and launched into his story...

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew he should have been more scared then he was at that moment, walking along the dimly lit, moonless streets (Tsuna wondered if the moon being out would have added to the scary atmosphere) towards the cemetery that gave him the creeps in full light ('<em>We're going to die, we are so going to die... well, I'll definitly die'<em>) Maybe he was still in shook that he was doing something so brave/stupid (sneaking into a graveyard seemed more stupid, then brave, in Tsuna's opinion) or maybe the bickering duo walking beside him made being afraid take a back seat to being exasperated.

"Haha, you look like an idiot, Gokudera!"

"Shut up, baseball-nut, I just wanna be prepared! In case, ya know, what the pineapple freak said is true..."

Tsuna gave an exasperated smile, "Gokudera... you still look a little stupid... kind of like an elevator repairmen..."

Yamamoto roared with delighted laughter, "You're right, he does!" he forced out, grabbing Tsuna around the shoulders and pulling him closer

Gokudera flushed, his not intervening when Yamamoto touched his precious Tsuna a testament to embarrassment, "Tsuna..." he mumbled shyly and uselessly.

The albino had tried his best to dress as 'Ghostbuster'esque as possible but with the current supplies it just wasn't possible. He had tried though, even barrow a full-body mechanic's suit from their weird neighbor Spanner. He also had a belt with way to much business on it that made a jingling noise every time he took a step.

And although they berated him, Yamamoto and Tsuna had both shoved garlic into their back pockets (garlic was the thing that scared away ghosts right?) just in case.

And this seemed like a good idea after Mukuro had told them the story and roped them into joining him on a midnight exploratory mission of the bone yard. Least the old graveyard ghost 'Giotto' rise again.

* * *

><p><em>"Many years ago," Mukuro began, and the already dark room seemed to become murkier as Mukuro was in his element, <em>

_"When the city first planted it's feet, there was a man named... Giotto." his smooth voice drawled on, now standing, Mukuro began to pace in front of the boys who had been silenced by the performance, _

_"Lived with his family... he had moved from Italy and came to seek profit in the new land... he became a 'man of the people' as they say... helped them and loved them and would sacrifice himself for their pathetic lives...however, there was a man. Deamon Spade, who was angered by this weakness..." Mukuro sneered dangerously, _

_"Spade _had_ been a friend of Giottos... but stabbed him the back, literally." his hand fell between Tsuna's shoulder blades and pressed forward making the neurotic brunette squeal, _

_"They say Giotto's family rises each night and tried to find Spade..." Mukuro's hard eyes softened, _

_"They say Spade is hidden in the boneyard so each night the five spirits turn the place upside down to find him and drag him into their own punishment..." Mukuro cackled again, a dangerous smirk making his way across his face, _

_"And I plan to see them."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **(I know declare Gokudera an Albino! *waves wand*)****

**I... I have no explanation... let's just say this is part 1 and I do plan on writing a part two (in fact it's mostly already writen) And I kinda already like it, even though it seems a _little_ stupid ^^**

**And I think I broke my funny bone ;_;**

**Next one may be this, Tsuna's apendex bursts and Mukuro tricks the guys into thinking he'll die if he doesn't get a transplant (And other stuff, it'll be longer xD )... I was just thinking about that and it sounds a little over used and stupid so what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading *heart***


	6. Ghost Part 2

**KHR**

**The Vongola Orphanage**

**Disclaimer: It wasn't mine last time, it's not now**

**Pairing: All27 (the best one...Fufufufu...)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bone Yard-part 2<em>**

'_Bad idea_.' Was all Tsuna could think, as they walked down the sidewalk, '_We could be arrested or more likely,_' he grimaced, shoving his freezing hands into his lucky jacket's pockets, '_actually see the ghost, or worse, Mukuro could meet us there_.'

It only took a few minutes of walking/bickering along the lonely, dark sidewalk to reach the cemetery. And after listening to Gokudera push the old, rusty gate inwards and seeing the crumbling stones and hearing the screeching whimper of the gate, Tsuna decided that he was not going in. The only solace was that Mukuro was nowhere in sight (but, in thought, that really didn't mean anything, Mukuro was never in sight when he was planning somethin)

Tsuna moved forward into the cemetery regardless, close behind Yamamoto and Gokudera of course, with a nervous twitch. He had been clinging to Yamamoto since they got within sight of the church's lofty steeple but now that he was standing just before the end of the pavement and the beginning of the dirt… He froze up.

"Come'on, Tsuna," Yamamoto tried to pry Tsuna off the rusty gate post he'd been clinging to, "It's not gonna be scary, I promise!"

"No way! If you two are gonna go in there and get eaten by ghosts, go ahead, I'll just stand right here, under the street lights!" he paused, "Safe!" Tsuna yelled, wrapping his arms even tighter around the post, "See you guys later!" or not, since Tsuna was ready to split for home and sneak back up the fire escape (the only reason they had been able to escape was because Mama was passed out in the living room and Hibari had left for one of his nightly jaunts)

"Don't worry Tsuna," Gokudera began excitedly, "I know a lot about ghosts and I can protect you!" his emerald eye shone with enthusiasm as Tsuna slowly made his way off the rusted, black pole, "It'll be totally safe for you!" once the brunette hesitantly wandered over to his side, Gokudera shone even brighter, happy to have been able to beat Yamamoto at comforting their friend (for a moment, Gokudera seemed entertain the idea of putting an arm around Tsuna but ended up being too shy and withdrew it quickly with a furious blush)

Yamamoto, not noticing Gokudera's smug aura, laughed his usual goofy laugh, "That's a relief! I thought we might actually get eaten!" he put his arms behind his head, not bothered by the scariness of the cemetery and not allowing it to hinder his cheer.

The albino scowled foully and turned to the grinning Yamamoto, "Not for you, baseball nut." Then a massive smile for his crush, "But for you Tsuna, you don't need to worry at all!"

Yamamoto took it in stride and just laughed it off with a cheerful grin. But Tsuna could have sworn he heard Yamamoto whisper a sarcastic, "Who ya gonna call?" when Gokudera stalked past, further into the cemetery.

The cemetery was about ten degrees colder than the rest of the block, maybe it was because of the unnatural breeze that perpetually blew through the small square and over the aging tomb stones. Scraggily, twisted trees grew up to keep street noise out, and normally, they looked nice, in the day. But now, in the night and worst, the fall, so the trees looked menacing like gray, mutated skeletons.

Picking up red and yellow leaves and swirling them through the air in tiny tornados of spiraling colors before falling back over the dead in a thin film. Somebody had been kind enough to leave flowers on a few graves, the white of the flowers shown and shimmered glossily in the faint, yellow light from the street lamps.

It would have been poetic if it hadn't been so scary.

Tsuna was clutching Yamamoto's muscular arm like a child, having Yamamoto being nearest instead of Gokudera, "No gh-ghost here. L-let's go home." He stammered, burying his face in his friend's side.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed, and threw an arm around the tiny, shivering body, "don't worry, Tsuna, I got you." He only reserved a whimper in response but that little noise was enough for him to feel the need to turn and smirk at his silver-haired friend.

Gokudera huffed and continued deeper into the shadows, brushing a few leaves out of his hair and somehow managed to look cool while holding his bangs out of his stormy eyes. But then he ruined it by grabbing at the strange vacuum that he'd tied to his belt and flicking the on/off button to make sure it worked.

Yamamoto exploded into a fit of delight at seeing that, randomly leaning into Tsuna and hissing excitedly into his ear, "See you on the other side Ray." And "Don't cross the beams." And something about a giant Twinkie where just a few of his animated babbles.

The managed to catch up to Gokudera once they made it to the back and were staring at the brick wall of an apartment building that marked the edge of the graveyard.

"Well," Yamamoto said, "Looks like we're done, I kind'a forgot what we were doing here-"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed on behind them. The three boys saw their shadows dance wickedly on the brick wall before they spun around and were blinded. Three pairs of hands went to three pairs of eyes, trying to block it out and see beyond the light. All they saw was a shimmering shadow.

"_AHHHHH!_" For the three boys, they fancied themselves to be pretty brave. Like they were the William Wallace bombarding the English or Batman fighting the Joker not a bunch of hyped up little ten year olds hurling cloves of garlic and aiming a roaring vacuum cleaner like a gun. However, to the Graveyard foreman, who was currently being pelted with cloves of garlic, they looked like a bunch of insane little children.

"Hey, _hey!_" he yelled over the sound of the vacuum and the shrieking of the children, "What the Hell are you doing?"

It took a moment for the boys to collect themselves, and it took Gokudera a moment longer but when they had finally calmed down and the sound of the vacuum had stopped, Tsuna was the first, surprisingly, to speak up.

"What _are_ we doing?" he looked at his friends, both looking ridiculously scared and tousled. Yamamoto's eyes were wide and his skin had paled somewhat while Gokudera looked like he'd just gotten in a fight.

They both exchanged looks.

"Uh…"

"Haha…"

Somewhere, Mukuro was laughing his ass off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, people really slum it when it comes to fanfiction xD Why are you reading this? OTL Sorry it took so long, I only write when I have masive amounts of shit to do**

**Thanks for reading *heart***


End file.
